


without

by sammikeys (penns_baby)



Series: Perfect [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Castiel, De-Aged Gabriel, Gen, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Sick Castiel, Worried Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penns_baby/pseuds/sammikeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is gone on a hunt, Cas gets sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I own nothing from the show and all mistakes are my own because I do not have a beta.

It was a month after their little family had come together that Dean caught wind of a hunt. It was a simple salt and burn, very little threat to it. Sam didn't want him to go, because that meant that Dean would go alone. It was a two day drive one way which meant Dean would be gone for at least a week. Sam knew he could handle both of the boys by himself for that long, but everyone would be worried about Dean while he was gone. Sam tried to talk his brother out of it, but in the end Dean had kissed him and hugged Castiel and Gabriel and left, telling Sam that he would call him when he stopped to rest.  
Cas and Gabe were four years old, so they were at an age where Sam was fine with them on his own. Cas was quiet after Dean left. They were very close, something that Sam knew that Dean was attempting to achieve with Gabe. Gabriel wasn't as much of a challenge now, he still threw his fits, but he almost seemed to accept that he couldn't change what happened. However, Sam couldn't help but think that he was just biding his time and waiting. At the moment both Cas and Gabe were both playing with cars in the living room. They didn't seem to have gotten that Dean wasn't coming back for a little bit. Of course neither one of them had explained it before Dean left. They both knew there would be tears and he had already felt bad enough about leaving, Sam hadn't found the need to make it worse.  
Sam went and sat down on the couch watching his boys play for a couple minutes. Then he went and sat down next to both of them, smiling when instead of acknowledging him Gabe just drove his toy car over Sam's foot. Cas put his car down and crawled into Sam's lap. Cas loved being cuddled, usually preferred Dean to do it, but he wasn't against cuddling with Sam. Sam took a deep breath knowing this wasn't going to be easy.  
"Hey I have something to talk to both of you about." He paused waiting for Gabe to look up waiting to make sure that he was listening. "So Papa is going to be gone for a couple days. He had to leave for work, but he promised to call us every chance he has." Just like he thought would happen Cas's eyes filled up with tears before he was even finished talking. What surprised him though was Gabe's reaction, he was looking down and taking deep breathes like he was trying to calm down.  
Sam gently rocked Cas back and forth and dropped kisses on the top of his head. He knew his blue eyed baby was going to have a lot of trouble with this. He adored Dean, no matter what age he was he would follow his papa around everywhere. Sam reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers through Gabe's soft, blond hair. When he looked up from his car Sam held his free arm out and shifted Cas a little bit making room for both of his boys in his lap. Gabe climbed up next his brother and Sam spent a couple minutes cuddling them both close and rocking slowly. Just when he thought one or maybe both had fallen asleep Gabe spoke almost too quiet to hear.  
"Who's going to make pancakes in the morning?" Sam smiled at the question. Ever since Dean had figured out Gabe's love for pancakes they had become a daily fixture at the breakfast table, and when Gabe was in a good mood he would have contests with Dean to see who could eat the most pancakes with the most toppings without getting a tummy ache. Sam knew his brother let Gabe win a lot and some days he was almost sure that Gabe knew it too. They had fun doing it though so he never said anything.  
"Well Daddy can make you pancakes until Papa gets back." Gabe shook his head.  
"Want Papa's pancakes." Sam knew that story would change come morning, but right now both of his boys were tired and sad. Sam knew he wasn't a bad cook, but Dean mostly did the cooking. He said that he liked doing it and hadn't gotten the chance to really do it when they were growing up, so Sam usually just left it to Dean. Sam usually took care of bath time, because Dean had done that all the time growing up and Sam enjoyed doing it.  
"OK, so here is the plan. You boys can play for a little while longer while I make dinner, then we are going to eat, have a bath and go to bed. Then tomorrow we can go to the playground.." The bunker had a second gym area that Dean had worked one day and set up as a indoor playground to let the boys run off some energy. They both loved it in there, and Dean had set it up so no matter what age they were as long as they were mobile they had stuff they could do. Both boys nodded and crawled off Sam's lap and went back to playing cars.  
Sam went into the kitchen to make dinner. He couldn't cook as well as Dean, but he could still cook. When they had moved into the bunker Dean had nested which made sense, because he had never had a real home to make his. Even when he had lived with Lisa it was still her house, so having a place that he could really make his meant a lot to Dean. Sam had had the apartment when he was in college that he had made his so while he still had settled in he didn't feel the need to nest like Dean. Sam was good with emotions and coddling, things like that. Dean didn't like acknowledging that emotions existed.  
Sam smiled and went back to making dinner. Every time Dean was away he found himself constantly thinking about his brother. He wished he could have gone with Dean, but there was no way to do it with the boys. They wouldn't be safe no matter what they did and Sam couldn't even stand to think about if something were to happen to them. Sam made macaroni and cheese and sliced up hot dogs. It wasn't the most healthy, but he knew both boys would eat it without much fuss and that was really all he was going for. He wanted to get through today without anymore fuss. It wouldn't be too hard now, dinner and bath time wouldn't take too long. Sam was debating just letting both of them sleep with him tonight, because he knew they would probably both end up with him anyway. He couldn't do that though, because every parenting book he read said that you shouldn't let that become habit. Children should be able to sleep every night in their own bed, regardless of circumstances.  
Sam and Dean had discussed it and decided that since they hadn't had a normal childhood by any stretch of the imagination, their children were going to have as normal of a life as they could give them. Dean would never give up hunting, he still felt too strongly about it. Every time someone died of something supernatural Dean blamed himself even if he couldn't have stopped it. He still felt deep down that he had to be the hero and save everyone. Sam on the other hand would rather just hunt when they had to and spend the rest of the time being together and raising their boys. He felt that they had at least earned that with everything they had been through in their lives. However, he also understood where Dean was coming from.  
Sam finished making dinner and set the table. He called both the boys in and as usual Gabe came running in, he always enjoyed food. Cas however came in slow and slouched in his chair. Sam was getting a little concerned, Cas had hardly touched his food all day. He sat down next to Cas and pulled him into his lap.  
"What's wrong sweetheart? Do you miss Papa?" Sam was really guessing, as sad as Cas was at his age it shouldn't still be affecting him like this.  
"I don't feel good Daddy. I don't want food." Oh that explained things.  
"Why didn't you say anything angel? Is it your tummy?" Usually it was Gabe with the stomach aches. Of course Gabe ate too many sweets when he could get away with it, and snuck as many as he could when he wasn't given any. They had taken to hiding all sweets including the bag of sugar.  
"I thought it would go away daddy. Can you make it go away?" Sam picked up Cas and carried him over to the sink. He pulled a sippy cup out and filled it with hot water and then put a peppermint stick in it. It was a old family trick to helping stomach aches, one that both Sam and Dean still used from time to time. Then he pulled down a chewable antacid and gives it to Cas.  
"There you go baby, just chew that up and swallow it. You should feel better soon." After making sure he was listened to he handed Cas the sippy cup with the half melted peppermint. He walked over and ran a hand through Gabe's hair. "I will be back in a minute okay? I'm just going to get Cas settled in bed so he can rest, you finish your dinner." Gabe nodded and went back to eating his dinner or more accurately getting his dinner all over the place as only every third spoonful seemed to make it to his mouth. Sam walked to the boys room with Cas and laid him down in his bed. Then he set up the baby monitor, they usually didn't use it in this room it stayed in the nursery, but Sam wanted a sure fire way to hear Cas while he was taking care of Gabe. He made sure that Cas was all tucked in and comfortable and then he turned on Netflix and picked the kids profile before handing Cas the remote. That was something Dean started, when the boys were old enough to do so he let them choose what they wanted to watch. It made them feel more independent. "Okay sweetheart, the monitor is set up so if you need me all you have to do it call out. I'm going to go give your brother his bath and I will come back to check on you. Try to rest." Cas nodded and Sam made sure the blankets were all tucked in like he liked it one more time and then he made his way back to the kitchen.  
Gabe was sitting where Sam had left him, only now he had cheese all over his face. Sam had to smile, there wasn't a day that went by that he regretted what he did. Sam loved having his little family and so did Dean, they went to bed every night the happiest they had ever been. Sam wet a wash cloth and wiped down Gabe's face with it.  
"Was that good dinner sweetheart?" Sam asked with a laugh. Gabe nodded and pushed the wash cloth away.  
"Is Cassie ok? He's not dying is he?" Sam would never cease to be amazed about the things Gabe remembered. He knew sometimes that people got sick and they died, that wasn't all he just seemed to know. As every day went by he was forgetting more and more, but sometimes he just said something that reminded everything that he used to be older than time and there was very little he didn't know.  
"No baby he's not dying, he's just not feeling very well right now. He just needs to rest and then he will be just fine." Sam put the dinner dishes in the sink, he would eat later after he put Gabe to bed. "OK buddy it's bath time." Sam led Gabe to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles and toys. "I'm going to go check on your brother you get ten minutes of play time then I will be back to help you wash up." He wasn't completely sure that Gabe heard him because he was too busy playing with his boats. Sam went back to the kitchen and filled a sippy cup with cold water and then went to the boys bedroom. Sam opened the door quietly and looked at Cas. He was asleep with the sippy cup on his chest and the tv still playing. Sam put the new cup of water on the table by the bed and picked up the old one, he put his hand on Cas's forehead and the poor baby was running a little bit of a fever. Because he was sick Sam didn't want to wake him up wanted him to rest. Sam gathered some clothes for Gabe and went to the bathroom. Gabe was still playing with his boats and getting a lot of water on the floor in the process. "Keep the water in the bathtub Gabe." Sam set his clothes on the counter and ran a washcloth under cold water.  
"What's that for daddy?" That got Gabe's attention, of course anything out of the norm would, he was worried for his brother.  
"Cas is a little hot so this is for his head. I will be back in a second." Sam made his way back to the boys room and put the cool cloth of Cas's head. The poor little boy stirred and then stilled again falling back into a deep sleep. Sam let him be for now, and went back to the bathroom. He wished Dean was here to help him, he was so worried about Cas and he needed to watch Gabe. He didn't even know if he should put them both in the same room for the night, he didn't want Gabe to catch it too, then he would be alone with two sick babies.  
Sam got Gabe cleaned up and dry and dressed. Then he got him settled down in the living room to watch a movie. Then he stepped out of the room and called Dean.  
"Hey Sammy, how are things going?" Just hearing his brothers voice made things better.  
"Cas is sick. He complained of a stomach ache at dinner and now he's running a low fever. I just gave Gabe his bath and he's watching a movie. I don't know if I should put the two of them in the same bedroom tonight. I don't want Gabe to catch it too. I don't know how you did this when we were kids, I'm freaking out right now." Dean chuckled at how panicked Sam sounded.  
"Cas will be ok. Kids get sick Sam it happens all the time. Just keep an eye on him, that's all I could do when you were sick as a kid. And yeah at the time it freaked me out, I thought I broke you the first time you got sick and I was the only one there. If his fever gets high or he starts getting sicker take him in to the hospital. You are doing fine Sammy and before you know it I will be home and this will all be behind us. As for Gabe you might as well put them in the same room, he's going to get whatever this is anyway. Sickness spreads like wild fire with kids." Sam had to admit that Dean had a point there.  
"Yeah, you're right. We will all be fine. How are things going where you are?"  
"You know how this stuff goes. I want to be home with you guys, I miss you all so much."  
"We miss you too. Gabe asked who was going to make pancakes in the morning since you won't be here." Dean laughed at that.  
"That kid and his pancakes. I swear we could leave for the rest of our lives and as long as he had unlimited pancakes he would be happy." Sam smiled at that, it was probably true.  
"He's not very happy right now. He asked me if Cas was going to die."  
"I hate it when he comes up with stuff like that. I can never tell if he knows what it means or if it's some half remembered thing. Death shouldn't be on his mind." Dean said quietly.  
"I know, but they are getting fewer and further between. Eventually they will stop completely."  
"Yeah I know.......So what are you wearing?" Sam laughed and shook his head.  
"OK first of all could you get any more cliche? And second Gabe is in the other room and I have to check up on Cas."  
"Can't blame a guy for trying. Are you going to call me before bed and make it up to me?"  
"Maybe, or you could just wait until you get home. It will make it that much better." Sam continued to talk to Dean for another ten minutes. He didn't want to hang up, talking to his brother calmed him and made him feel strong enough to do this on his own.  
Sam got Gabe put to bed when his movie was over and got Cas some more cold water. Then he took the baby monitor with him and went to bed. It felt like Sam had barely closed his eyes before he was woken up by coughing over the baby monitor and Gabe yelling.  
"DADDY, DADDY! IT's OK Cassie." Gabe sounded so panicked. Sam ran down the hall in just his sleep pants and burst through the door of the boys bedroom. Cas was sitting up in bed with Gabe standing at his side still yelling. Cas was covered in some sort of liquid, actually now that Sam was actually looking it was vomit. The poor baby had gotten sick, Sam sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey baby, you didn't feel so good did you? Do you feel better now?"  
"A little." Cas's voice sounded so little.  
"OK sweetheart we will get you and your bed all cleaned up and then you will feel all better." Sam was interrupted by Gabe pushing his way between him and Cas and smacking Cas in the face, causing the little boy to cry out.  
"Gabriel! What on earth has gotten into you?! That was mean." Sam grabbed Gabe's hand and pulled him away.  
"No, I can fix him Daddy." Gabe reached out again and placed his hand on Cas's forehead, more gently this time. Nothing happened, not that Sam expected anything to happen, but apparently Gabe did because he started crying and pushing harder.  
"Gabe, that's enough angel. You are going to hurt your brother. That's enough, come on now. You can help me clean him up." Sam ran the bath and put both boys in to get cleaned up. Then he put Cas's sheets and blankets in the washer and after thinking for a minute decided to just bring both boys to bed with him.  
After both boys were clean Sam settled down in the middle of the bed with one boy on each side and a trash can on Cas's side of the bed. He turned on a movie and settled down to rest with his boys, he still missed Dean, but soon he would be home and then their family would be happy and perfect again.


	2. chapter 2

Today was the day Dean was coming home and everyone was excited. Cas had taken a couple days, but he had gotten over his sickness. So now Sam had two very excited boys, that were currently playing in the indoor playground. Dean had chosen to add a ball pit the last time they had done work to the room. Sam had been against the idea, because he remembered too clearly the case they where a janitor had been killed in a ball pit. He knew nothing like that could ever happen, because the bunker was so heavily warded. It didn't stop him from worrying about it, he usually tried to get the boys interested in something else when they came in here, but today they were playing some game that they absolutely needed the ball pit for. 

Sam was hoping that having them run around for a while would tire them out and he could get them to actually take a nap before Dean got home. He knew his brother would be tired and wouldn't want to deal with two cranky sons. Actually it would probably be one cranky son and one that would curl up on Dean's lap and go to sleep. Gabe was the one who usually fought sleep, coming up with a million excuses why he couldn't take a nap and always asking for five more minutes in the bath or just one more story. Cas would usually go to bed without argument, sometimes even going so far as to ask for a nap, and if they ever had any problems putting him to sleep usually they would just have to let him cuddle up to one of them and he would be out in minutes. 

Sam looked up from the book he was reading to find Cas buried up to his neck in the ball pit and Gabe piling more balls around his head. "Gabriel don't get your brother stuck in there please." Sam didn't want to have to pull a crying child out of the ball pit.

"He's the bad guy daddy, you're supposed to trap bad guys so they tell you what they know." Sam didn't know if that was from when Gabe was still an angel or if he had picked up on conversations he shouldn't have been listening to, and he really didn't have the energy to try to figure it out.

"I think it's time for your game to be over now, it's just about time for lunch." Sam wasn't sure what time Dean was getting back, but he knew that he had left early that morning so it shouldn't be long. The boys climbed out of the pit scattering balls every where. Cas ran over and practically tried to climb Sam until he just reached down and picked him up, setting Cas on his hip and letting the little boy cuddle into him. "Did you have fun sweetheart?" Cas nodded and laid his head down on Sam's shoulder.

"When's papa going to be here?" He asked in a quiet voice. The boys were both looking forward to Dean coming home, but Cas was closer to Dean while Gabe tended to prefer having Sam around. 

"Soon, that's why we should have lunch and then a nap, so we are all nice and taken care of when papa gets home and he doesn't have to worry about anything." Sam grabbed Gabe's hand and walked all of them to the kitchen. He made sandwiches for lunch and tried to convince both the boys to eat some carrot sticks, which were immediately turned down, because papa said they are rabbit food. After lunch Sam put both boys on some blankets on the floor in the living room and put on some cartoons hoping that they would fall asleep. He cleaned up the kitchen from lunch and when he came back out both boys were asleep curled up together in the middle of their blanket nest. 

Sam kept the tv turned on, but turned the volume down low. He closed his eyes just for a second and jumped awake when he felt a hand in his hair. He immediately went for a weapon only to stop when he caught sight of familiar green eyes. He practically threw himself at his brother hugging him as tight as he possibly could. 

"Hey Sammy." Sam pulled back to look Dean over and didn't respond until he was sure that there were no visible injuries. 

"Hi Dean. When did you get here?" Sam looked at the clock seeing that he had actually fallen asleep for almost two hours.

"I just got back, I called your name when I came in and you didn't answer so I came looking." Wow Sam must have been more tired then he thought to have slept through that. Actually the boys must have been beyond tired to have slept through that. He looked over to make sure they were still there and sure enough they were still curled up sleeping on the blankets. 

"I'm surprised you didn't wake your sons up. They have been asking about you all day." Dean smiled big on that one. He loved knowing that Cas and Gabe missed him. 

"Yeah I thought they would wake up. What did you drug them with Sammy because I don't think they have ever slept this hard." Dean laughed at his own joke.

"I didn't drug them. They were in the playroom for a long time today and I don't think any of us have been sleeping well." Dean nodded and pulled Sam back into a hug.

"I'm here now and I think its time to wake our monsters before they wake up and get upset that nobody told them I was home." He released Sam and leaned forward on the couch to run a finger through Cas' dark hair. The little boy stirred at the touch, but his eyes didn't open. "Cas, come on angel open those pretty eyes." Dean ran all of his fingers through the little boys hair again and then blue eyes opened. Cas sat up looking confused until his eyes landed on Dean.

"PAPA!" He launched himself at Dean and climbed up into his lap. All the noise woke their other boy and golden eyes opened. Then Dean had two little boys on his lap and both were trying to talk over each other to tell their papa about their time without him. Dean acted very excited like this was the first time he had ever heard this information. Even though Sam had been calling him every night and most mornings. Sam leaned his head against the back of the couch and watched his brother with their boys and everything felt right again.


End file.
